Cielo, the phantom thief!
by bunnykins15
Summary: Cielo, the phantom thief. The whole world knows that name, but nobody knows who he really is... where he came from. But what they do know is that he is the guardian of the night, protector of the sky. And everything that he has stolen is for a reason, but they may never know that reason... until he comes face to face with the sky he is trying to protect.


**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own KHR

I would like to thank Kyogre who wrote **Phantom Thief Decimo, **you inspired me to write this.

* * *

Cielo, that is what people call him, no. It is what the whole world calls him. Even now, after that night when he first appeared 4 years ago… yes, Cielo, The Phantom Thief!

Some think that he came from Italy, but there are rumours going around that he comes from Japan, and not only that but some say that the people who saw him say that he is a young adult, between the ages of 18-20. One of the youngest phantom thieves out there if he started his career 4 years ago, but that sadly doesn't matter when you are involved in the underground world.

But now to our mysterious thief who has something planned up his sleeve, after all cielo is a thief who uses magic, and he has got to make it more fun and interesting for the audience after all. But he has got an annoying detective on his back side trying to capture him, all well.

Anyway, back to our thief, cielo. Who is currently standing on top of a museum, watching as the police below him run around, since they are preparing their traps, to try and capture him, but that detective was nowhere to be seen. Perfect.

Using this as a good opportunity to have some fun and confuse them, he pulls out a walkie-talkie that is somehow connected to the walkie-talkies that the police carry around with them at all times. So all he had to do was make sure he was on the right channel that the police officers were on and… "This is detective toshihiro, I have found Cielo, he is running through the art gallery! Making his way towards the Ancient Egypt section! Hurry everyone come to the Ancient Egypt section! We need to capture him this time!" You see cielo changed his voice to make it sound just like detective toshihiro, but it seems like the detective himself heard it and instantly know it was the thief. So he said over the walkie-talkie "No! Stop! That is not me, don't listen to him!" As panic washed over him, luckily for the detective our lovely thief stopped playing around, now it was time to get serious. After all he did need to steal the Crown of Wisdom.

Jumping down from the window that he unlocked and landed in a dark room with the crown sitting there with no watch full eyes on it, you see he played this all out; the police would be running and searching in the wrong areas while he would take the crown. But just as he was about to take the crown the lights turned on, because of the sudden brightness he closed his eyes, but quickly adapted to it. When he opened his eyes he was faced with around 19 police officers and that annoying detective with that smirk on his face in the middle of the group.

"Do you think I am stupid phantom thief, Cielo!? I have been chasing you for 2 years now! I know your tricks by now!" The detective shouted even though they are in a small room, this happened as cielo thought to himself 'yes, I do I really do and 2 years? Wow, time sure does fly by when you are having fun' "sorry detective toshihiro, but I am in a bit of a hurry. So if you don't mind I am going to take the Crown of Wisdom now." Cielo said very coolly and with confidence behind his smirk. He slowly reached into his pocket to press a switch; cielo predicted that something like this could happen so he prepared the switch beforehand. As he pressed it the lights turned off, making the police offences uneasy. To make things more dramatic he throws down some smoke grenades, just as he throw them down the police officers ran towards him in hopes of capturing him once and full all. Some officers graded something what they think is an arm, or a leg, and then the other officers jumped on him, piling up until the smoke clears. As the smoke clears and the offices start to get off while some still have a hold on him, then we were only left with two officers who were holding his arms behind his back.

Detective toshihiro went up to him, he was about to say something about how great he was but then he realised… it was just a dummy! The real cielo must have escaped somehow! But how did he….do it? But what the officers and that stupi… I mean annoying detective don't know is that the thief is in the same room as them, disguised as a police officer! But they will never know that, will they?

Of course not, he is too good to get captured. All he had to do now was just walk out the exit, and he would be home free. After getting outside he slowly made his way off the premises, he was also using the shadows so he wouldn't get unnecessary attention from the police. There is was the gates in his sight, at last, but just as he started to walk through them. He was stopped by the new assistant of the detective. 'What was her name again? Miyako or something like that' our sly thief thought "I am sorry miss, but I thought we could go since nobody could find cielo, and he may not even be here anymore…" he said with a lack of confidence, trying to fool her into thinking that he is just a new police officer. And it looked like it worked!

"Ok then, you can go. But don't do this next time, you hear me!" she is after all, a higher rank then him; he putted on his I-am-scared-act and said "yes-s miss!" And he ran off before she could say anything else. SAFE!

As he was running he ripped off the police officer's uniform so he was now in his magnificent uniform that he wears when he steals objects, he was a normal black suit, but with a top hat and a black cape, and he also wears a mask, one side of it is white and the other side is black. He likes this uniform because it is easy to move around in and it has some secrets that will be revealed in time.

Cielo reached one of his apartments that was about 15 minutes away from the museum, climbing through his window. He started taking off his cape and putted it on a chair in the corner; next he put the stolen Crown of Wisdom on a shelf with some of the other items he has stolen over time, you see, no one knows why he steals them. Cielo was even asked one time why he is doing this, he responded with "I am only doing this because I am the Guardian of Night, trying to protect the sky, and yet not be known by the sky."

After he was done he took his mask off, and his face was revealed to be Sawada Tsunayoshi, checkerface's adopted son.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
